supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball Deluxe
Super Monkey Ball Deluxe is a game that features 115 floors from Super Monkey Ball 1, 140 from Super Monkey Ball 2, and 45 all-new floors featured in this game. Altogether, it has 310 stages to play. There are also "DX" versions of Minigames, which fully incorporate the Super Monkey Ball 1 and Super Monkey Ball 2 rules and locations. Game Modes Main Game The same Main Game applies in this title, but now it has all the floors from Super Monkey Ball 1 and Super Monkey Ball 2, as well as some brand new floors that are exclusive to the Deluxe edition. The core gameplay is the same as the previous games, control the stage to guide your monkey into the goal whole collecting bananas to earn score and get extra lives with every 100 bananas. In the Challenge Mode, the same difficulties apply: Beginner, Advanced, Expert, and Master. Master can be unlocked when the player has completed the Expert difficulty without losing a continue. When the player manages to beat all the levels in every difficulty, they can unlock the Ultimate mode, which is basically all the levels shoved into one difficulty. Story Mode There is also the Story Mode, which is the same as Super Monkey Ball 2. Dr. BAD-BOON has stolen all the bananas and locked them in his maze, which is just a collection of floors from the Challenge Mode. He's willing to give them back if MeeMee accepts to marry him, but she refuses. So AiAi must travel through different lands on a quest to save the bananas and stop Dr. BAD-BOON in his tracks. The goal of the Story Mode is the same, except you only need to complete 10 of the 20 available levels to reach the next world. This time, Amusement Vision has also thrown in some levels from Super Monkey Ball 1 so the player can have more levels to play with in the Story Mode. Challenge Mode The Challenge mode in the game is substantialy larger that both of the previous games. Beginner Mode now has a whopping forty stages, and half of the levels are exclusive to the Deluxe version.Advanced Mode now has seventy stages, only 12 of which are exclusive to the Deluxe version. Expert Mode has one hundered levels, and with no save points, this is effectively a marathon run. Master Mode, beyond combining both sets of Master Stages from the first 2 games is completely unchanged, and has the only Extra Stage set that is 10 stages long. All the others have 20 stages in their Extras sets, with only 12 Deluxe stages in total between all of them. There is a special mode you can unlock after beating Beginner, Advanced, and Expert called Ultimate. The Ultimate mode will take you through all 210 stages between each difficulty, but if you finish a set of stagesl(mainly, Beginer, Advanced, Expert, Expert Extra, and/or Master), you will be able to play the Extra stages for said difficulty. In total there are three hundred stages throughout the entire playthrough and after completing a level marked with "Final Stage" at the bottom of the screen, you will be able to save your progress up to that point.Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll did something similar with Marathon Mode. Party Games All of the party games from the first two Super Monkey Ball games are here, and they play the same as they did on the Gamecube. The only difference in the Super Monkey Ball 1 Party Games from the Gamecube version, is that the monkey and ball textures, graphics and lighting are ripped from Super Monkey Ball 2 instead. The list of Party Games are: *Monkey Race DX *Monkey Fight DX *Monkey Target DX *Monkey Billiards DX *Monkey Bowling DX *Monkey Golf DX *Monkey Boat *Monkey Shot *Monkey Dogfight *Monkey Soccer *Monkey Baseball *Monkey Tennis Each Party Game can be played with up to 4 players locally. Trivia *Despite being developed after Amusement Vision merged with Sega, the stages AV Logo, Created By, and Stoppers still feature its logo. *The Super Monkey Ball stages were given names in this game, leading to some other stages being renamed. For example, Bowl is now named Rising Inclines due to Advanced 12 being renamed Bowl. *Some stages, like Blocks, were redesigned or removed due to copyright issues. *The sound of the ball rolling, which is usually heard in every game, is missing in this game. You can only hear the sounds of the ball bumping into things. *This game has the largest amount of stages in any Super Monkey Ball game. Category:Games